Skylands' Battle Royal
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Mumm-ra has challenge the Thundercats and Skylanders to the battle royal! With the grand prize a magic snowglobe that can grant one wish. The tourney itself is very strange...especially Mumm-ra's recent behavior. Can our heroes reach the grand prize before the final bell?
1. Prologue

**This is a side story that takes place before "The Berbil Factory" Just an Idea my friend,** General TigerDragon **had. Most of the writing is his, But had to edit for clarity.**

 **I do not own the characters of both franchises, I only own Koar.**

 **Prologue, A Invitation from an Everliving.**

* * *

The Skylanders, Koar, and the Thundercats were all gathered in the library, discussing about Kaos and Mumm-ra.

"...Ugh, Just after hearing about Mumm-ra is enough to make me not close my eyes. As soon as I close my eyes, I see the hideous face of Mumm-Ra in front of me, when he changes into a monster." Eruptor was shivering.

"And what do you think with whom we still have on the stump?" Panthro asked the fiery Skylander rhetorically. "...And this Kaos, is the most annoying guy I picked from all the people I could meet in my life..."

"I told you that he is very troublesome, and his sick desire to destroy everything with his insidious mind is a huge threat to Skyland, also for the third Earth." Koar said.

"And how can we be positive of Kaos and Mumm-Ra's threat level when they work together, Think they can do more damage then they could do alone?" Stealth Elf said after a moment.

"I would not be so sure about that." The Portal Master said skeptically.

"What do you mean, Koar?" Lion-o asked.

"We have been fighting Kaos for many years and I have found that it can be extremely two-faced. When it comes to alliances, you can expect him to stick a knife in your back." Koar replied to the young king.

"I know something about it, I used to have a friend, but he finally showed his true face when he started working for Mumm-Ra, helping him free himself." Panthro snarled reminding himself of a similar situation. "As a result, thanks to him I have these mechanical arms."

He was very literally as he showed his appearance.

"Apparently, but Kaos will certainly benefit from this temporary alliance. Not only to destroy us, but also to take what Mumm-Ra has..."Jet-Vac agreed with him.

"For example, the Sword of Plundar and one of the stones." Pop-Fizz fired scratching his head wondering. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Pop, sometimes your statements give the simplest answer." Koar said after a moment.

"Really?" Pop lifted his eyebrow.

"It's stupid, even for him. That sword is way too dangerous, Lion-O, even carrying it on his back felt it's overwhelming evil in the mine." Tygra said unconvinced.

"That's why, Tygra, you do not understand it. Kaos is one of several people who can master the power of Darkness, and with this sword he can become much more powerful then Mumm-ra." Koar scolded him. "Even An ancient and powerful sorcerer like Mumm-ra is no match for a portal master of darkness...

"Just like your preferences." Tygra came in with a sly smile. Koar clenched his fist, It has been a week since Tygra discovered that Koar was gay and had a attraction to older, stronger males. A fact that Tygra tried to bring up to break Koar out of his shell.

"What preferences?" Lion-O asked looking between them.

"Nothing important, Lion-o." Cheetara replied with her elbow in the tiger's ribs. Tygra grimaced from pain, looking at her sorely, she looked at him firmly. Cheetara also knew about Koar's secret, and has been helping out by keeping Tygra's mouth shut. Much to Koar's gratitude.

"It does not matter to us, Koar is more than a leader and our mentor, he is our friend. If it was not for his help, no one knows what might have happened when Eon went missing." Stealth Elf said, jumping up and sitting on his shoulder, embracing him by the neck. Koar smiled softly, stroking the little elf's blue hair gently.

"Thank you, Elf, for your support. Okay, let's try to think about ..." Koar started, but something interrupted him.

"Master Koar ... Sir ..." It was Hugo who called him.

"As if this was not enough? What is it, Hugo, that you are interrupting us with an important council?" Koar rubbed his temple, turning to his assistant Mabu.

"Sorry for the interruption, Master Koar, but I have an important message for you." Hugo replied standing before his superior, bowing apologetically to his belt.

"What is this message?" The portal master asked crossing his arms.

"You have a very precious situation waiting in your office!" Hugo replied. Koar raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I understand, I will be there right now." He said with full seriousness.

"Precious situation? What kind of?" Panthro asked with curiosity.

"Eh ... excuse me, it's a private matter." Koar answered quickly leaving. "We will discuss everything later."  
"Did you notice how nervous he was at this?" Tygra said as soon as he left.  
"I honestly say Koar has his secrets, just like Eon. We must respect that..."Jet-Vac said seriously, his arms behind his back.  
"Oh, take it easy, Jet-Vac, are you not a little curious about this "precious" situation?" WilyKit announced slyly.  
"When it is precious, it does not arouse any curiosity in you?" WilyKat added. Their tails moved simultaneously full of curiosity.  
"Listen carefully, kids, I do not tolerate one in my life - rebellious cadets. Koar let you join the Skyladners, among other things, because he trusts Lion-O and the other Thundercats. You, on the other hand, assigned cadets to the Academy, so remember that you are not allowed to do anything without permission, Is that clear?" Jet-Vac thundered at them, looking at each of the faces of the twins, who stood with horror on their faces.  
"As bright as the sun!" The choir twins responded to attention.  
"Hahaha ... I like it. A bit of discipline will be useful to the twins, applause, Jet-Vac." Panthro chuckled at seeing the situation where the kids were. Jet-Vac turned his face to the general smiling proudly.

"Jet-Vac, relax, Kit and Kat are right. This whole "precious" situation is already arousing curiosity in me." Spyro said appearing behind the twins embracing them with two of his paws, attracting to himself. The twins grinned broadly at this support.

"Spyro, maybe you should respect Koar's privacy, you know you can get hit." Stealth Elf was skeptical about their idea.

"I agree with the Elf. In the end, he has his reasons to hide a lot of things." Cheetara agreed with her.

"Like why he likes to smell Panthro's old clothes?" Tygra raised a cunning eyebrow.  
For that, he was hit again in the ribs. Panthro and Lion-O did not understand this, having a confused look on their faces, Spyro and the twins then quietly slipped out the door.

"Okay, who's going to catch Mumm-Ra in Koar's office?" Everyone heard Spyro's voice ring out.

"Mumm-wha..." Pop-Fizz was in shock.

"Come on!" Lion-o thundered to the rest of the group as they dashed off to catch up with the twins and Spyro.

* * *

The group burst through the doors of Koar's study just to see him talking with Mumm-ra, Pop Fizz released a battle cry and charge at the everliving...only to go right through his body and headbutting Koar's desk. "Everyone, Stand down, He's only here via an Astral Projection..." Koar said hands raise, he then looked at Mumm-ra. "...But if he was here, I would've smacked him across the jawline..."

 **"Hmp...You yet to tell your allies of my intrusion."** Mumm-ra said before looking at the others coldly, causing the group to get in a battle stance. **"I have only come here to offer a challenge to both Lion-o and Koar, including his Skylanders..."**

"What's going on here?" Lion-o asked, Koar sighed.

"For the past five _flipping_ days, Mumm-ra had been astral projection himself past the WorldHeart's barrier, I was about to banish him when you guys came in." Koar explained, Lion-o and the others lowered their guards. "It's been driving me insane..."

"So...He's not really here?" Tygra asked.

"Yes...But At the same time he is..." Koar growled as he looked at Mumm-ra's projection.

 **"A venomous tongue, no difference."** Mumm-ra then began. **"Tomorrow is the annual Skylands Battle Royal, The greatest warriors will be competing in the tourney, I will be entering the tournament myself, but I find no challenge in the competitors there, That's why I anticipated you will join the royal as well."**

"And if we don't?" Lion-o asked.

 **"** **Then I'll destroy the coliseum along with the ten hundred oblivious spectators there."** Mumm-ra said evily, causing the others to reel back in shock. Mumm-ra then left behind a maniacal laugh as he disappeared, having cut the connection.

"...Usually, I despise following the demands of a derange lunatic who rocks a red cloak, But he really made us bite the hand of peace and reason." Koar said before looking at Lion-o and the others. "You guys up for some classic gladiator skull cracking?"

"Even though it's possibly a trap and Mumm-ra might eviscerate us." Lion-o said sarcastically. "Sure, I'm gamed."

"This might be the perfect opportunity to apprehend the corpse!" Jet-Vac said arms crossed, Trigger Happy then jumped up on the air barons shoulder.

"When we catch him, Leave the talking to me..." Trigger Happy said before adding. "...And the trial, the verdict and the imminent execution."

"You can't be the Everliving's Judge, Jury, AND Executioner!" Jet-Vac said distress. "Don't I get to do anything?"

"You can be the guy who types out the events of the trial using one of those typewriters..." Trigger Happy added, causing the bird to sigh.

"Still, I thought Mumm-ra was above senseless violence." Stealth Elf asked. "Isn't he the more of the Senseless Killing type?"

"Now that I think about it, why would Mumm-ra be participating in a tourney filled with heroes..." Koar said thinking. "Hmm...I wonder..."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a side story that takes place before "The Berbil Factory" So all events and alliance may or may not occur.**

 **I do not own the characters of both franchises, I only own Koar.**

 **Chapter 1, Preparations.**

* * *

Stealth Elf landed another successful hit with her daggers on the training dummies, after hearing about Mumm-ra's challenge, She wanted to be at peak fighting condition when they entered the tournament. As he pulled out one of her daggers, she notice Koar walking back to the castle. He looked stressed, and Stealth Elf couldn't help but worry. As she watched him enter the main castle doors, she imminently jumped up into the air and vanishing before reappearing on the roof.

"Should I really be getting into Koar's private affairs?" She asked herself. It wasn't before long she saw a skylight into the academy, she opened it gently before slipping inside...

Koar closed the door to his room and locked it, Looking around to make sure he was alone. He went to his bed and pulled out Panthro's old vest from the underside of his pillows. He looked at it lovingly before raising it up to his face.

"You know, that's just his vest right?"

Koar Squealed in panic as he suddenly heard Stealth Elf's voice. He turn quickly turned, hiding the fabric behind his back. "Stealth Elf! Explain yourself!" He shouted with rosy cheeks of embarrassment.

"Forgive me, Master Koar, But after this morning's conversation, I just thought you needed someone to talk to on the subject of...You know..." Stealth Elf pointed towards the fabric behind Koar's back. "You attraction to Panthro."

Koar crooked his head for a moment. "Y-You knew?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not like Spyro or Pop Fizz." She said arms crossed. Koar froze for a moment before signing in defeat.

"Okay, You got me." Koar said resigning from making excuses. "I...Do...Like guys with muscles and age..."

Stealth Elf lowered her arms. Satisfied with Koar coming clean. "But don't you dare tell the other Skylanders, They're only want to help...Especially Spyro." Koar protested shuddering. "No offense, But I think I rather talk to Panthro about this on my own."

"Then why haven't you?" Stealth Elf asked, Koar froze again.

"...I...I'll talk to him after the tournament." Koar hastily added. "I don't think it's wise to tell one of Thundarra's most strongest that I'm attracted to him during a tournament where he's ready to punch out anyone's face..."

"Okay..." Stealth Elf said turning to leave. "...But you better be quick about it, I don't want you to devolve into a sweat loving pig."

Koar's jaw dropped upon hearing that. "Hey!"

* * *

"Okay, Ready?" Spyro said to Lion-o as he got a good distance from the dragon.

"Alright, I'm ready! Do your worst!" Lion-o said as he raised his sword like a baseball bat. Spyro began to charge up a Daybringer Flame, He then launched it at Lion-o, The king struck it with The Sword Of Omens causing it to be sent towards a training dummy nearby, however, just when it reach it, The flame dissipated. Lion-o sighed. "Another dud." He then looked over to Spyro. "You sure your charging it enough?" He said to the dragon.

"Hey, I don't half-tail my fire balls." Spyro said defensively. "There's got to be something else we're doing wrong."

"...What do we mean "We"?" Lion-o asked projecting towards the dragon. Causing him to back away a little.

"What are you two doing?" Kat said as he and his sister entered the training range.

"Hey there." Spyro said before replying. "Me and Lion-o are trying to create a combo strike by combining the power of my awesome Daybringer Flame and the sword of omens." He then closed in on the two and whispered. "But the half-baked king isn't entirely into it, if you know what I mean." Spyro was then clocked on the head by a rock that was thrown from Lion-o's direction, he quickly turned to the king to see him whistling innocently.

"Ha ha." Spyro faked laughed. He then began to walk away. "Guess we should call it a THINK FAST!" Spyro then spun around and launched a daybringer flame at Lion-o. The king reacted at the last second, knocking the ball of fire away towards the dummy. Suddenly, the fire ball transformed into a fierce lion's head that completely took out the dummy, half of the training ground and the hair of an unfortunate cleaning Mabu.

As Spyro and Lion-o looked at the destruction caused by their combined attack, They only said one thing: "Woah..."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

The sound of trumpets can be heard on the huge stadium in Skyland amidst the cheers of crowds in the stands.

"Welcome to everyone gathered in the stands at the annual Battle Royal." Eruptor, one of the three commentators, greeted everyone with headphones in his ears that he could be heard in the whole stadium. The second commentator was Horus, the new prefect of Avista, the capital of birds wandering near Eructor, And the third commentator was Pandergast, who fiance the event. "Today's competition is extremely interesting because our new friends from the Third Earth take part in. One of them is my dear colleague Horus, who is also the new prefect of the city, Avista."

"I will tell you, Eructor, that I am taking part in such a great event for the first time, as the inhabitants of the Third Earth, I am not talking only about birds, but also cats, elephants and dogs. All races received invitations from Pandergast as an open invitation." Horus cooed proudly.

"That you are right, Horus, everyone has come down to this important event from all over Skyland and the Third Earth." Eructor agreed with him as he got seated. "Master Koar personally chose the players for his team, which of course are the heroes of the Third Earth and my friends ... Thundercats!"

"So Then! Let's get this rumble started! It's going to be a rumble of ruin, a banzai of battles!" Pandergast yelled into his mike as Eruptor and Horus sat down beside him in the commentator stand. "Let the Ultimate Battle Royal BEGIIIINNNNNN!"

The crowd cheered louder as the battle royal was getting underway.

* * *

The cheers were damped by the Arena Lobby, To the Thundercats' surprise, the area they were in acted as the main registration to the Royal, Many different warriors were gathered, ether waiting for registration our conversing. Koar walked up to the Thundercats, Along with Spyro, Stealth Elf, Terrafin, Pop Fizz, Jet-vac and Ignitor. "Okay, I got you all registered, Your Suite is in room 163." Koar said handing Lion-o the key to their room. "Pandergast offered a suite to each team to stay during the course of the royal, You can use it to rest between-" Koar looked over Lion-o's shoulder. "Uh oh."

Lion-o crooked his head before turning just to see Wolfgang and Pumyra at the registration table. "Great, The undead nutcases are here..." Spyro said seeing them as well.

"Well, at least their not on Mumm-ra's side anymore." Lion-o added before a drow goliath forcefully bumped into him.

"Careful, Guys." Koar said to the group. "Every baddie, nutcase, and anger-prone warrior is here." Koar then looked around. "I don't see Mumm-ra anywhere though...ether that he already signed up or he didn't show up."

"We should ask around and see if the other fighters seen him." Panthro suggested, Koar nodded.

"I'll try to get something out of Pandergast, He was...Charitable enough to give me a deluxe suite and room service due to my Portal Master status." Koar said reluctantly, Even if he did get the best room in the arena, it still couldn't make a dent into his moralist side. "...The only thing I might be able to get out of THAT guy is an autograph."

Suddenly, a bell chimed out before Pandergast's voice came over the speaker. **"Combatants! Please retire to your suites until your called up, During this time, PLEASE do not leave your suite for any reason."** Pandergast then added with a warning. **"If your are found outside you rooms during a battle, You WILL be met with** **disqualification."**

"You better get going." Koar said to the group. "Me, Hugo and Snap Shot will be cheering you on in the stands."

Lion-o nodded before he and the others left for their room. Koar just stood there thinking.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Koar said to himself. "Why would Mumm-ra risk being captured here...He's completely surrounded...He would have to be a complete idiot...No...It couldn't be..." Koar then looked around. "Surly he wouldn't go that far...Would he?"

* * *

To be continued... Next time, The first round of the battle royal will begin!


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a side story that takes place before "The Berbil Factory" So all events and alliance may or may not occur.**

 **I do not own the characters of both franchises, I only own Koar.**

 **Chapter 2, Round 1**

* * *

Koar entered his suite just to see the Willykats partaking of the free room service. Eating a cake that was recently deliver. "Oi...Enjoying the hospitality?" Koar asked sweatdropping at the kids large appetite.

"Yeah!" Kit said as she swallowed a spoonful of cake. "Being a Portal Master must be awesome if this is how your treated all the time!"

"Hey, It's not all free service and sweets, alright?" Koar denied. The door behind him opened as Hugo walked in. "Ah, Hugo, Did you deliver what I ask of you?" Koar asked his assistant.

"Yes sir, Stealth Elf was very pleased..." Hugo replied. "Your Trap Master bodyguards are on standby, they will escort you to the stands when the Tournament is about to begin."

"Thank you, Hugo." Koar said before adding. "Mumm-ra won't risk an attempt on my life, With all the enchantments on the arena, he'll be at his weakest...But no lest formidable..."

* * *

Stealth Elf stepped out of the bathroom changed into her black ninja suite, equipped with her crescent shaped blades. Pop Fizz was jumping up and down on the king size bed as the others looked around their suite.

"Nice...They even have a snack bar, WITHIN a snack bar!" Spyro said looking at the kitchen area, he began to enjoy a bowl of candy fruit set out for the occasion.

"Wow, Stealth Elf." Cheetara said looking at her new look. "You really look like a ninja now."

"Koar had this armor made for me to aid in tough fights." Stealth Elf said doing a flip. She landed a perfect ten. "But we still need skill in order to beat the competition..."

They then heard a chime coming from the large screen hooked into the wall, the screen then displayed the rules.

 **1 # All battles are 2 on 2.**

 **2 # The current round ends when both fighters on the same team are**

 **3 # Teams have multiple fighters that can take turns in the tourney.**  
 **4 # If a team get a knocked out in the tourney, they are disqualified.**  
 **5 # A battle goes on for ten minutes at least. Every five minutes, Both team will take a break before resume fighting.**  
 **6 # Teams must swap fighters after every match, The basic team is a minimum of 10 fighters.**  
 **7 # Can not kill, because there is a risk of disqualification.**  
 **8 # It is forbidden to use other weapons and various components then the ones you registered, Weapons that are register will be weaken via magic to ensure fair play.**  
 **9 # It is forbidden to aim at the most sensitive points on the body.**  
 **10 # You can win by throwing the opponent out of the battlefield or if they surrender.**

"Whew...Those are some rules..." Panthro said reading the rules.

"Remember, this is an official tournament, This isn't like your regular fights." Jet-Vac said to everyone. "If we end up hurting someone, it'll make US look like the bad guys..."

"So we have to hold back?" Tygra asked, he looked at the screen. "Guess we better get ready for our first fight."

"We should decide on who gets to go first." Lion-o said to his allies. "It two on two...So...Who'll go first?"

"How about Ignitor and Tygra?" Panthro asked, gesturing towards the two. "They're the most tactical of us, so they're be able to size up an opponent."

"What do you think?" Lion-o asked Tygra.

"I'm up to it, You Ignitor?" Tygra said directing the conversation at the fire knight.

"I'm am ready to, How you put it..." Ignitor said drawing his sword. "...Kick some major "Booty"" The sword that the knight was holding caught ablaze as he said that.

* * *

"Hello, And welcome to the first annual Skylands and Third Earth royal, Here the strongest and wildest of both our worlds will prove their mettle in the ring." Pandergast spoke into the mike as the crowd with wild. "I'm your host, Pandergast the magnificent. And joining me is the fiery veteran Skylander Eruptor, And painstakingly boring Horus, the prefect of Avista."

"Wait- What?" Horus unintentionally said into the microphone.

"Anyway, Word on the street is our first fighters from team good guys will be Prince Tygra of Thunderra and my flame bro Ignitor!" Eruptor spoke causing the crowd to cheer. "And these two will be going up against...Woah...The **Goliath Brothers."**

"Talk about giant competition, It's a good thing we have a **No killing** rule in place, Otherwise this battle will be very short and very bloody..." Pandergast said jokingly. "Speaking of killer, We have some KILLER news for you, We have a celebrity guest viewing the tourney, Yes, you know him, you have a shrine dedicated to him. (I'm looking at you Jacob.) Please, put your hands, paws, tentacles, stools...Whatever you have together for Master Koar." The crowd cheers were directed to Koar's private stand as Koar nervously began to wave.

"Ah...Here comes our combatants." Horus said seeing the gates to the arena area open. It wasn't before long as Tygra and the fiery Skylander stepped into the arena grounds. The arena had several large stone pillars acting as cover for the combatants. Soon, Two drow Goliath wearing gold and silver armor entered as well. They were tall, and strong looking. However, The two faced bigger in their lives. (As one of them faced beasts of Third Earth and the other slaying the dragon) This would be quick.

"Hey! Pipsqueaks!" The silver Goliath yelled to Tygra and spoke in a Russian accent. "Me and my bro will beat you into a pretty striped rug to set before our fireplace."

"Yeah, And crush your friend into a steel mug to drink hot cocoa from!" The gold Goliath added.

"They seem pretty dim, sir. Plan?" Ignitor asked Tygra.

"Make them cry." Tygra answered drawing his whip.

"That is a good plan." Ignitor replied drawing his sword.

Suddenly, the bell sounded out and the two Drow lunged at the two. The two heroes dodge out of the way. "Hey, Silver chest, Your just as slow as your thoughts!" Tygra insulted. The silver drow roared before chasing after Tygra. Leaving Ignitor to deal with the gold one.

The drow continued to chase after Tygra before the feline made a sharp turned towards a pillar, He quickly swung his whip and lashed it out at another pillar, creating a tripwire, The trap was in the drow's path, and the unfortunate lug tripped over it and fell flat on his face. Tygra then jumped onto his back.

"Looks like Tygra has this battle all "Tied up."" Pandergast said as he watched Tygra using his whip to tangle the drow giant up. The drow fought back with thrashing and vulgar words as he was unable to get up.

Ignitor was clashing blades with the gold drow's claymore before jumping onto the claymore it self to run up it to knock off his drow friend's helmet. He then used the flat head of his sword to knock the drow out.

The bell rang, meaning the match is officially over. "And it's a match, both foes are done for the count. And in record time." Horus said impressed.

"Drow elves are easy to take down." Eruptor said to the audience. "Things are going to get tougher from here on out..."

* * *

 **"We'll get things ready for the next round."** Pandergast's voice came from the screen in our heroes suite. **"We'll be right back after these messages."** Tygra and Ignitor entered as soon as the screen switched off.

"Nice work out there, You really show those meatheads who's boss." Spyro said hovering onto the couch. "This'll be a cake walk."

"Bad news." Cheetara said walking into the room. "Koar just informed me, It appears that our friends, Addicus and Kaynar have entered the tournament."

"That proves it." Lion-o said getting up from his seat. "Mumm-ra is in the tournament. We can count on that..."

"Hey, What exactly is the prize for winning this tourney anyway?" Tygra asked, All the skylanders in the room froze and began to sweat. "...You gotta be kidding me! We entered the tournament, With no idea what the prize is?!"

"Well..." Pop Fizz began. "Usually we get a large fortune for winning the tourney..."

"Then Spyro spends it all on a pizza party." Stealth Elf said tilting her head towards the dragon.

"I...I do not!" Spyro yelled in defense. "I...I also get scale polish...I gotta look good for the camera..."

"Yes, But this year is different, Because apparently Pandergast is offering a secret prize that's worth more then a chest full of gold..." Jet-Vac answered for them. "But the prize identity is being kept a secret..."

The group could do noting but stand there thinking as they thought about what the fox could be hiding...

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
